


Arisen trailer

by jajafilm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cave Paintings, PC game, RTS, Tribe - Freeform, Video, prehistoric times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: We can include the Arisen computer game in the RTS genre. Its fictional world is situated in prehistoric times, and therefore its graphic design is based on cave paintings. The player's goal is to take care of his tribe, keep people warm, safe and give them food.I was asked to create a trailer for this game.





	Arisen trailer

 

# Arisen trailer

 

We can include the Arisen computer game in the RTS genre. Its fictional world is situated in prehistoric times, and therefore its graphic design is based on cave paintings. The player's goal is to take care of his tribe, keep people warm, safe and give them food.

But why do I write about it? The reason is simple. I was asked to create a trailer for this game.

 

 

If you interesting about this game and I hope so, you can find more information about the game at the following websites:

[FB](https://www.facebook.com/arisentribe)  
[Indiedb](https://www.indiedb.com/games/arisen)


End file.
